fergusflamacronfandomcom-20200215-history
The Demon Lords
The Seven Great Demon Lords are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Each of the Seven Great Demon Lords possesses a unique "Crest" displayed in one of the seven colors of the visible spectrum. The seven Crests also appear together as the "Crown of the Seven Deadly Sins", worn by Ogudomon. Once, these seven digimon fought the Four Digimon Sovereigns, but were ultimately defeated. While most were killed outright, Belphemon reverted to a Digi-Egg and planned to sleep for 1000 years, Beelzemon vanished (only to reappear as Impmon with no recollection of his past until he is informed of it), and Barbamon and Leviamon DNA digivolved into Ogudomon. He was, however, imprisioned by the Digion Sovereigns (who were unable to directly destroy him at the time) in a cell of Chrome-Digizoid. He remained there until the effects of the D-Reaper weakened the walls and he escaped. Members 'Lucemon Chaos Mode' Lucemon Chaos Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifer, the angelic name of Satan. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", he represents the sin of Pride. He is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. He has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world. Hence, once it destroys this world, he intends to create a fresh new world. And then destroy that one as well. He was killed in the fight against the Digimon Sovereign. 'Leviamon' Leviamon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Leviathan. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", he represents the sin of Envy. Called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that he possesses, he is one of the strongest monster existing in the Digital World. His preferred method of attack is to simply swallow any digimon who he wishes to absorb data from. He is one of the Demon Lords who DNA digivolve to Ogudomon. 'Daemon' Daemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Cacodaemon. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", he represents the sin of Wrath. He leads the many Demon and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon he was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranked one. It is said that before he fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, he was in fact a Seraphimon. He is one of the most "hot-headed" of the Demon Lords (which is actually a bit of an accomplishment) and is the most eager to attack and destroy the Digimon Sovereigns. He was killed in the battle against the Digimon Sovereigns. 'Belphemon Rage Mode' Belphemon Rage Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Belphegor. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", he represents the sin of Sloth. It is said that Belphemon Sleep Mode awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years (though, Impmon's flashbacks suggest that he usually just sleeps for weeks at a time instead of centuries). When he awakens, he regains its natural shape and changes into an''' incarnation of rage, and anything that enters his field of vision becomes a target for destruction. After the failed attempt to kill the Digimon Sovereigns, Belphemon changes into a Digi-Egg and intends to slumber for a millenium and was sealed away in a temple just to ensure he wouldn't be disturbed. Ogudomon, however, freed and awakened him so that the Demon Lord of Sloth could distract, delay, and prevent the Digimon Sovereigns from going to the human world to battle Ogudomon. He also killed the last Digi-Gnome in front of the Four Digimon Sovereigns, proving his ultimate cruelty and ensuring that there was no possible way to gain access to the human world. He was destroyed for his actions. '''Barbamon Barbamon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Barbatos. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", he has the appearance of a bearded old-man and represents the sin of Greed. He is obsessed with all of the treasure which exists within the Network, so out of avarice, and regardless of the means, he has a cruel personality with a greed that would kill Digimon just for a piece of treasure. He is the foremost and most cunning schemer of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He was one of the Demon Lords who DNA digivolved into Ogudomon. 'Lilithmon' Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lilith. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", she has the appearance of a woman and represents the sin of Lust. She is thought that she was originally an Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness".' '''She confounds its opponents with her bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by her temptations are invariably granted death. Her reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as she is tolerant to wickedness, but offers only cold-hearted inhumanity to goodness. Rather than simply killing other digimon for power, she insists on "playng" with her victims first, regardless of gender or species.' She apparently also attempts this activity with her fellow Demon Lords, succeeding with Lucemon, but being held off at gunpoint by Beelzemon. She was killed in the fight against the Digimon Sovereigns. '''Beelzemon Beelzemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Beelzebub. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", he represents the sin of Gluttony. While he possesses the power to command the many Demon Digimon, he dares to observe a solitary existence beyond the occasion company of his fellow Demon Lords (who he think, for the most part, are idiots who don't appreciate the best things in life: becoming stronger). It is said that he could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if he cared to. He possesses iss favorite shotgun and his personality is cruel and merciless. He absorbs data eagerly, desiring the power and fear from others that it will bring. His history is a little more mysterious. Beelzemon simply vanished at one point, only reappearing as Impmon later (with no memory of his past until he is informed of it). While he demonstrated hints of his past obsession with power and his old, cruel and merciless personality (especially when he first regained his mega form), he did not reach the extremes of his days as a Demon Lord and managed to steer his life back into a more positive direction. By this point, the re-emerging memories of his old self is both shocking and horrifying for Impmon to the point where he can't believe some of his actions from that time. Out of all the Demon Lords, he is the only one still alive (and the only one to have tamers). Category:Digimon